


If Things Were the Same but Not

by MyBlackCrimsonRose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Series of Intersecting Oneshots, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlackCrimsonRose/pseuds/MyBlackCrimsonRose
Summary: A series of one-shots/shorts in a modern alternate universe where no one died, nothing hurts except normal day drama and the four friends figure out their way in the world. Gladio and Prompto have been in a relationship for years, Noctis is in a complicated but functional relationship with both Nyx and Luna, and Ignis is building up his restaurant despite his friends never wanting to pay for their damn meals ("but we're friends~" they coo, "we're your best buddies" they say. "I'll try that new recipe of yours, no problem").[Chapter 1: Prompto is sick, Gladio plays nurse]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting on ideas for a long time and seeing a bunch of art and getting really really sick made me just throw whatever nerve I had to the wind about writing for a new fandom. So, yeah, this was mostly to help myself through being really sick. 
> 
> small warning: mention of vomiting. (Prompto's reaaalllly sick)

Gladiolus pushed himself onto his elbow, staring down at the blond wrapped around the body pillow they normally tossed off the bed when it was time for bed. He leaned down, closing the distance to press a kiss to his partner’s naked shoulder—he was still fever flushed.

He pushed himself out of bed, slipping his phone off the nightstand and unplugging it. His morning alarm hadn’t even gone off—he was early—he turned it off. Slipping into a pair of track pants and leaving the room before he accidentally wakes the other man.

Prompto had been tossing and turning for the better part of the night; the couple unable to fall into a slumber until early in the morning. The younger man had fallen ill two days before, and the illness was in full swing after the fever set in mid-afternoon the day before (that and the vomiting).

Gladio quickly scrawled out a note, leaving it on the counter before slipping out the front door and turning on his music, checking his emails on the elevator ride down. He had his routine and running in the morning was a part of it—at times Prompto would join him, but he mostly joined him on the evening run before dinner depending on if the blond was working.

He was gone for an hour. The sun just starting to rise above the town houses, cars leaving for the day as the working class left for their morning commute. Sweat cooled on his naked chest as he leapt up the stairs two at a time to the fourth floor.

Prompto was groaning on the couch when he returned, limbs splayed out like a star. “Gladdy,” he called, the sound following him down the hall as he avoided the living room. He smelt like he ran for an hour with the heat climbing from a base start of 15 degrees Celsius (which, well, he did). Prompto sounded so weak, so pathetic. If the other man wasn’t so selfless, Gladio would’ve been annoyed by the constant pestering—a sick Prompto was a very clingy Prompto.

Though, as luck would have it, Prompto didn’t often get sick like this (maybe once a year) and his neediness was rather cute. The need for near-constant contact and companionship wasn’t so bad.

“I’m dripping in sweat.” He called back, doubling back to poke his head around the corner. “Can it wait till after I shower?”

Prompto pouted, peaking up at him through tired squinting eyes. “Okay,” he agreed quietly, continuing to pout.

-

He returned to the living room dressed in jeans and sans anything else. Prompto was right where he left him, though sound asleep and drooling. His clogged nose denying him the simple pleasures of breathing without making a mess.

Gladiolus huffed, rolling his eyes before plucking the throw blanket from the back of their leather couch and covering the blond’s limbs to the best of his ability. They were everywhere.

Next would be breakfast—maybe he’d forgot the smoothie and just make toast. At least then Prompto could eat it as well. He had thrown up _soup_ yesterday. Gladio won’t be able to look at French onion soup for another month (and that might’ve been their undoing, they didn’t have any other soup in the apartment save that. Iris was coming over later with some).

He checked his phone; no changes from Iris.

It was only when he was buttering the slices of toast that he heard the stirrings of his partner. The blond rising again, shuffling into the kitchen and walking into his back. Pressing as close to him as possible. “You’re really clingy this morning.”

Prompto whined; he had the blanket thrown over himself like a shall. “Everything hurts,” he bemoaned, wrapping his arms around the taller’s waist.

“I know babe, I know.” Reaching around to pat the man’s behind, Gladio kept him close against his back as he began shuffling them towards the breakfast bar. “I made you toast.”

“Peanut butter?”

Gladio grimaced; why’d he have to sound so hopeful? “No peanut butter. You threw up soup. Let’s stick with just butter until you can hold something down.” He should really be having plain toast, but really, who the hell thought of that? It was so boring, so bland. No one enjoyed toast on its own—even when scrapping money together Gladio had always made sure he had _something_ to cover the bread with (anything for his little sister).

Prompto groaned, stumbling around the larger man and down onto the seat. “You’re no fuunnnn,” he whined, chin resting on his fist, staring down at the plain toast. Bottom lip starting to stick out in a pout. He glanced up at Gladio through blond lashes, “will you be staying home again today?”

Gladio shook his head, “work in an hour. Iris is willing to stop by and keep you company if you want.” The blond’s shoulders drooped. “I’ll only be there for five hours today. Take a nap, watch a movie. I’ll be back before you know it.” Prompto took a bite from the toast, heaving a sigh.

“Okay.”


End file.
